The present invention relates to a new process for preparing solid formulations of lipid-regulating agents with enhanced dissolution and absorption characteristics.
2-[4-(4-chlorobenzoyl)phenoxy]-2-methyl-propanoic acid, 1-methylethylester, also known as fenofibrate, is representative of a broad class of compounds having pharmaceutical utility as lipid-regulating agents. More specifically, this compound is part of a lipid-regulating agent class of compounds commonly known as fibrates, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,552.
Fenofibrate has been prepared in several different formulations, c.f., U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,079 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,726. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,726 discloses a co-micronized formulation of fenofibrate and a solid surfactant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,890 discloses a process for preparing a controlled release formulation containing fenofibrate in an intermediate layer in the form of crystalline microparticles included within pores of an inert matrix. The formulation is prepared by a process involving the sequential steps of dampening said inert core with a solution based on said binder, then projecting said fenofibrate microparticles in a single layer onto said dampened core, and thereafter drying, before said solution based on said binder dissolves said fenofibrate microparticles, and repeating said three steps in sequence until said intermediate layer is formed.
European Patent Application No. EP0793958A2 discloses a process for producing a fenofibrate solid dosage form utilizing fenofibrate, a surface active agent and polyvinyl pyrrolidone in which the fenofibrate particles are mixed with a polyvinyl pyrrolidone solution. The thus obtained mixture is granulated with an aqueous solution of one or more surface active agents, and the granules thus produced are dried.
PCT Publication No. WO82/01649 discloses a fenofibrate formulation having granules that are comprised of a neutral core that is a mixture of saccharose and starch. The neutral core is covered with a first layer of fenofibrate, admixed with an excipient and with a second microporous outer layer of an edible polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,856 discloses the use of a carrier for hydrophobic drugs, including fenofibrate, and pharmaceutical compositions based thereon. The carrier comprises a digestible oil and a pharmaceutically-acceptable surfactant component for dispersing the oil in vivo upon administration of the carrier, which comprises a hydrophilic surfactant, said surfactant component being such as not to substantially inhibit the in vivo lipolysis of the digestible oil.
The prior art processes obtained small particles of fenofibrate by the use of co-micronization of the drug with a surfactant. These resulting formulations may not have the maximized dissolution rate.
It is an object of the present invention to provide small particles of lipid-regulating agents, more preferably fenofibrate, having enhanced dissolution and absorption characteristics than those particles of such agents prepared by the prior art techniques.
The present invention is directed to a process for preparing a solid formulation of a lipid-regulating agent with enhanced dissolution and absorption characteristics.
This process comprises forming a mixture of the lipid-regulating agent with a solid surfactant, and granulating the mixture by melting, mixing, and congealing, then optionally forming a finished dosage form.
The mixture may be granulated by techniques well-known in the art, preferably by using a high shear granulator, a spinning disk or by spray congealing techniques.
The granules may be milled, if necessary, and optionally blended with conventional pharmaceutical excipients.
The finished oral dosage form may be prepared by techniques well-known to those skilled in the art by sizing the mixture, dry blending the resultant particles with excipients and forming the finished oral dosage form, preferably as a tablet or capsule.
The formulation thus produced may be administered directly as a granulated product, diluted into an appropriate vehicle for administration, encapsulated into soft or hard gelatin shells or capsules for administration, or administered by other means obvious to those skilled in the art.